


I Should Have Been With Him

by complexphoenix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Gen, Red Wedding, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexphoenix/pseuds/complexphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Murdered at the Red Wedding, butchered by the Freys. I should have been with him. Where was I? I should have died with him."</p><p>An Alternate Timeline where Theon was at the Twins for the Red Wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Have Been With Him

Theon knew he ought to be happy. His captivity was over, and he was going home, back to his family on Pyke. But as he looked back at the Twins behind the plodding horses of his escort, there was nothing but bitterness in his heart.

Not for the first time, he cursed Amerei Frey. The bitch had set him up. She'd made eyes at him during the feast and flirted as they danced, and when she tugged his arm and asked if he'd like to come up to her chamber and see her gatehouse, his cock had made the decision for him.

She'd been a good fuck, at least, but while he'd been half asleep after finishing, she'd slipped off and locked the door behind her.

Theon hadn't seen any of what followed. Only heard.

He'd pounded the door with all his might trying to get out, but it was no good. All he could do was listen, listen to the screams and cries and sounds of battle and Grey Wind's howling, howling... until he fell silent, which was even worse. He thought he'd heard Lady Catelyn at one point, but he had never heard Robb. _Did they kill him straight away, quick and clean? Or did they make him suffer?_ His stomach twisted in fury. He kicked his horse and sent it running in his impotent grief. He wanted to be gone, wanted to be away from the place where the only brother he'd ever known had died, died while Theon was stuck in a wench's trap three floors above.

He supposed he ought to be grateful that he'd been spared. Walder Frey was nothing if not an opportunist, and he knew that Theon was worth a good ransom from his father if he was alive. But Theon, given a choice, would have had it go otherwise.

He harbored no illusions that he could have saved Robb, but he could have had an end worthy of a song. Together they could have gone down fighting, taking a dozen Freys down to hell with them, back to back as brothers.

_I should have been with him. Where was I? I should have died with him._


End file.
